Mirai no Uta
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Iris hitam itu terpaku pada layar handphone-nya. Dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat dan yang satunya berkerut heran. Dengan sebuah artikel dalam handphone yang menyala dalam genggaman tangannya.    'Masaka... Ore no mirai...'


**A/N: Ahaduh, ini pertama kalinya ya saia ngepost fic ke grup ini. Kali ini adalah sedikit kisah emngenai kegalauan Shuuya yang terinspirasi dari kegalauan saia sendiri waktu mendapat berita tentang si 'Goenji Wannabe' yang ternyata memang asli Shuuya sungguhan. Ah, Level-5 kau sungguh becat... (plak!)**

**However, genre fic ini akan sedikit nge-twist. Di mana saia memmbuat dua drabble dalam satu fic yang menceritakan tentang dua sisi pada masa yang berbeda. Dan satu lagi hal yang penting: FIC INI DIIKUTSERTAKAN DALAM LOMBA! Dan juga saia mohon supaya jangan meng-copas fic ini tanpa ijin dari saia... ^^**

**And here we go! XD**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**The Fallen Kuriboh's Special Present**

**Mirai no Uta**

"**When the future create our new destiny"**

**Rate: T (for some deep part)**

**Pair: ShuuMamo (GouEndou)**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, Angst, Friendship.**

**Feature: 2 drabbles of light and dark side**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Iris hitam itu terpaku pada layar handphone-nya. Dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat dan yang satunya berkerut heran. Dengan bibir ternganga seolah akan jatuh ke tanah bila ia meneruskan bengongnya. Dengan sebuah artikel dalam handphone yang menyala dalam genggaman tangannya.

'Masaka... Ore no mirai...?'

**Mirai no Uta**

**Light Side: Ten Year's Promise**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh/ Dika L.S**

Raimon high school, tempat di mana hari-hari rutin nan biasa saja dijalani oleh seluruh muridnya. Belajar, bersenda gurau, menulis, membaca doujinshi yaoi(?), membuat fanart shonen-ai(?), dan belajar, belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Baiklah, mari kita lupakan saja kata belajar yang ternyata telah disebutkan lima kali dan mulai ceritanya.

Alkisah, duduklah tiga orang sahabat 3-top Raimon Eleven, yang mana mereka sedang menikmati waktu istirahat siang mereka di atap sekolah. Endou Mamoru, sang goalkeeper merangkap libero sekaligus kapten tim itu sedang melahap jatah makan siangnya bak kucing kelaparan. Kidou Yuuto, sang midfielder sekaligus ahli strategi tim ini menyeruput susu kotaknya dengan tenang nan damai seperti biasa. Sementara Goenji Shuuya, sang forward bergelar flame striker itu sibuk mengotak-atik keypad handphone-nya dengan jemarinya, mengabaikan jatah makan siangnya yang terbengkalai dan berakhir dengan raib dimakan Mamoru.

Dan dari ditulah monohisteria itu dimulai...

Sementara Mamoru dan Yuuto terlarut dalam euforia makan siang masing-masing dan fatamorgana langit biru, sang bocah rambut bawang tersenyum kaku. Menatap tak percaya pada layar ponselnya yang memendarkan cahaya redup. Ia nyaris ternganga, bahkan kelopak matanya menolak untuk ebrkedip. Ia shock, ia kaget, ia tak percaya.

Ini bukanlah tentang Yuuka yang baru mendapat pacar baru atau apa, ini tentang sebuah situs yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah artikel yang mengejutkan...

**http: /i nazumaw*ki / ishido _ shuuji**

**Ishido Shuuji**

_Karakter misterius yang merupkan tokoh antagonis utama dalam serial Inazuma Eleven GO! Adalah pemimpin dari organisasi Fifth Sector. Sampai saat ini masih belum jelas tentang tokoh ini. Ada juga gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Ishido Shuuji adalah sosok sepuluh tahun mendatang dari Goenji Shuuya._

Shuuya terpaku, membatu. Matanya tak berhenti membaca ulang data naas tersebut. Sementara jadinya masih menekan kursor down pada ponselnya secara intens dan ganas.

Sekali lagi, ia benar-benar tak percaya pada artikel ini.

Masa' sih, dia, Goenji Shuuya, yang notabenenya merupakan salah satu dari karakter utama serial Inazuma Eleven malah menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam kehidupannya sepuluh tahun mendatang?

Bukannya Shuuya merasa tersisih atau ap, tapi lihatlah orang gaje bernama Ichido itu! Potongan rambutnya jatuh ke bawah sebahu bak model iklan shampoo. Dengan highlight hijau pada rambut putih syle-nya itu. Apa-apaan jas warna norak yan ia pakai itu? Lalu perhiasan-perhiasan berkilau –yang menurut Shuuya- sangat berlebihan itu? Hello, dia itu amu berangkat disko atau apa? Terlebih lagi...

Masa orang tidak jelas macam itu benar-benar dirinya?

Di tengah rasa kegalaan yang melanda, Shuuya langsung mengetik sebuah alamat web lain. Tepatnya alamat situs resmi Inazuma leven GO!

Dibacanya seluruh poting terbaru pada web tersebut. Ia obrak-abirk, mengorek informasi. Dari sana ia memperoleh banyak spoiler tentang kehidupan masa depan teman-temannya. Tentang tokoh utama baru yang bernama Matzukase Tenma, tentang kisah Raimon Eleven pada sepuluh tahun mendatang, tentang teman-teman yang ia sayangi. Tentang bagaimana rupa Kabeyama, Ichirouta, dan Akio sepuluh tahun mendatang. Tentang Shirou yang ternyata menjadi pelatih Hakuren. Tentang Fuyuka yang bekerja sebagai suster sekaligus istri kedua Mamoru (plak!). tentang Aki yang ternyata sedang menunggu kepulangan seseorang dari Amerika. Tentang Yuuto dan Jirou yang ternyata memang tidak jauh-jauh dari Teikoku. Tentang Natsumi yang sepuluh tahun ke depan akan benar-beanr menjadi istri 'Endou-kantoku'. Mamoru, yang nantinya ia akan menjadi pelatih Raimon Eleven

Sementara Shuuya? Ia bahkan tak menemui informasi apapun tentang dirinya di situs tersebut. Muncul namanya saja tidak. Ah, miris.

Entah kenapa, kini Shuuya seolah merasa tersudut dan dicampakan. Dikhianati oleh gosip nista yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang tidak baik. Ah, apakah waktu sepuluh tahun dapat mengubah seseorang sedrastis itu? Seandainya benar terjadi pun, apa yang terjadi antara ia dan teman-temannya. Apakah mereka akan menjadi musuh? Terbagi dalam dua kubu? Tidak akan menjadi teman lagi?

Sementara sang flame striker kita sedang menggalau atas keambiguan masa depannya, Mamoru dan Yuuto –layaknya sahabat baik pada kiprahnya- mulai merasa khawatir atas keanehan sikap Shuuya. Mereka memang terrbiasa melihat Shuuya hening dalam diam, namun lain lagi jadinya bila itu adalah pemandangan di mana sang bocah rambut bawang berjongkok dengan aura suram sambil menanam jamur yang entah ia tiru dari siapa kebiasaan Mamoru, yang merasa tertuntut tanggung jawabnya sebagai akpten dan sahabat, mulai menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Doushite?"

Bocah bawang putih itu mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, bertemu pandang dengan dua pasang mata (tepanya sepasang mata dan sepasang google) yang menatap khawatir padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Shuuya, yang tentu saja merupakan sebuah kebohongan besar.

"Kau memang bukan orang yang bisa berbohong dengan baik rupanya," tandas Yuuto, sembari tersenyum kecil untuk menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada aura offensif sama sekali pada perkataannya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah katakan saja pada kami," ucap Mamoru sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah sahabatnya tersebut. Shuuya terdiam, hening sesaat. Kira-kra apakah kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan kegalauan hatinya di depan Mamoru dan Yuuto?

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja... aku khawatir pada masa depan," ujar Shuuya dengan tatapan yang menerawang jauh ke atas langit.

"Kadang aku juga khawatir pada hal seperti itu. Tentang apakah aku masih akan terus bermain sepak bola di masa depan, apakah kita bertiga akan terus bersama. Yaa, tapi aku tidak akan khawatir lagi. Karena aku tahu bahwa kita semua akan tetap berteman sampai kapanpun. Aku percaya itu." Senyuman yang diberikan sang kapten di akhir kalimatnya membuat Shuuya dan Yuuto terbengong-bengong. Jarang-jarang seorang Endou Mamoru berbicara sebijak ini.

"Aku juga akan terus percaya pada persahabatan kita," tambah Yuuto. Senyuman lembut yang khas itu terukir manis di bibirnya.

"Jadi, Goenji... apa lagi yang harus kita takutkan?"

Ya, tak perlu bimbang karena kalian telah berjanji.

Dan kisah itu akan menjadi titik balik dari dunia baru yang membawa persimpangan jalan di depan mata...

* * *

><p><strong>Shuuya's POV<strong>

_Tik... tik... tik..._

Jarum jam itu terus berdetak.

_Tik... tik... tik..._

Dan waktu akan terus bergulir, membawa semua orang menuju jalannya masing-masing...

_Tik... tik.. tik..._

Kita berpisah, dan mengalami banyak perubahan.

_Tik... tik... tik—_

Begitu pun, apakah kau masih akan menepati janjimu untuk percaya padaku?

Ah, kau benar-benar menyebalkan.

—_tik._

Dan kini waktu telah terhenti. Memberi kesempatan pada kita untuk bertemu kembali.

...Di persimpangan jalan yang sama sekali berlawanan arah ini.

**Mirai no Uta**

**Dark Side: Ten Year's Rebellion**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh/ Dika L.S**

Derap langkahmu berdetak dinamis, untuk berlari menjangkau teritori yang tersemat di balik cahaya putihmu. Tangan kokoh itu terulur jauh, menggapai abstraksi angin yang terjangkau oleh genggamanmu. Rambut cokelatmu tersibak tanpa aturan karena campur tangan angin dan gerakan kacaumu. Matamu menatap nanar padaku. Antara kecewa, tidak percaya, dan kesedihan. Kemudian bibir yang biasanya selalu mengulum senyum itu tertarik ke bawah. Sambil menggigit pelan bibirmu kau memandangku dari sana. Dan dengan napas berat yang memburu, getaran suara dari tenggorokanmu mulai beresonansi dengan udara. Bibirmu terbuka, dengan suara yang bergetar...

"Goenji...? Kau Goenji kan?"

Ah, kau tidak melupakanku rupanya. Masih dapat ingat padaku meski sepuluh tahun berlalu tanpa bersua sekali pun. Endou, kau memang...

—menyebalkan.

"Goenji... kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Kenapa? Kenapa katamu? Tentu saja aku melakukan ini semua demi keadilan yang selama ini kucari! Akulah yang menyelamatkan pergolakan dunia. Akulah yang akan menjadi cahaya bagi seluruh umat manusia. Akulah...

"Jawab aku, Goenji!"

Tidak. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjawab peranyaanmu. Kau tak perlu bertanya, dan aku tak perlu menjawab. Karena kau berjanji untuk selalu mempercayaiku. Nee, Endou?

"Kh... tatap mataku! Kau bahkan tak berbalik untuk melihatku."

Ah, suaramu bergetar. Kau pasti sedang menangis saat ini. Karena sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Kau menyesal bukan karena telah berteman denganku? Lalu kenapa tidak aku pergi berlalu sambil melupakan segala eksistensiku dan mengubur dalam-dalam segala peristiwa yang kita lalui bersama?

"Goenji... Goenji..."

Lagi, kau memanggil namaku. Cukup Endou, aku lelah. Aku sudah lelah atas keberadaanmu yang selalu merusak logikaku ini. Aku tidak butuh lagi semua kenangan-kenangan masa lalu. Itu semua tidak diperlukan. Bahkan dirimu sekalipu—

'_Namaku Endou Mamoru, kapten eskul sepakbola Raimon!'_

Aku tidak membutuhkanmu.

'_Goenjiii! Sokka yarou ze!'_

Aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengingat senyuman polos itu.

'_Kau memang selalu terlambat, Goenji!'_

Aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu lagi.

'_Aku bersyukur karena kau bisa kembali ke sini.'_

Aku tidak pernah ada bersamamu.

'_Sekarang dan seterusnya, kita akan tetap berteman!'_

kita akan lupa akan janji-janji itu.

'_terimakasih Goenji. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu.'_

...

Aku pun senang karena bisa bertemu dan berteman denganmu. Karena itu aku harus melupakan segala kenangan dan janji itu. Karena aku harus membuang segala hal yang berarti bagiku.

Juga untuk dirimu yang paling berharga di hatiku.

Karenanya, Endou, jangan menangis. Jangan menunjukkan sisi lemahmu pada orang asing sepertiku. Jangan memanggil orang lain sepertiku dengan nama sahabatmu yang paling berharga. Endou, aku memang harus membuang segalanya. Namun aku tidak akan takut. Karena aku tahu bahwa kau akan terus menyimpannya untukku.

Maka dari itu, jangan lagi...

"Don't cry..."

Tetesan bening itu berhenti jatuh tatkala kau mendengar sebuah suara dalam yang merasuk dan melelh di dalam hatimu, mengobati segala rasa rindu yang melapuk karena tergeming selama sepuluh tahun di tempatnya. Wajahmu terdongak, dengan menaruh sedikit harapan dan mengumpulkannya pada peredaran darahmu kemudian memaksakan aliran darah sehingga pipimu merona sebagai dampaknya. Bibir itu terucap, kembali dengan nama yang sama.

"Goenji—"

"No, aku bukan Goenji. Aneh, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

Ekspresi wajahmu mendadak kosong dan polos tatkala melihatku tersenyum formal. Tanpa mengunggu reaksi lebih lanjut darimu, aku kembali berkecap.

"Namaku Ishido Shuuji, pimpinan organisasi Fifth Sector. Senang bertemu denganmu, Endou-kantoku..."

Apakah kau akan percaya padaku, Endou? Kau telah berjanji bukan? Kau akan mempercayai Ishido Shuuji bila itu adalah permintaan seorang Goenji Shuuya kan? Kau tidak akan merah padaku atau pun berkhianat bukan?

Aku, saat ini pun masih percaya pada janjimu sepuluh tahun yang lalu...

Maukah kau menunggu hingga saat di mana tirai panggung ini akan ditutup dengan akhir pilihan kalian?

'Seandainya ini bukan untukmu, aku tidak akan melakukannya... Endou'

Aku akan melindungimu. Pasti.

**The End**

**A/N: Ahaduh authornya galauuu! X'DD**

**Ah, sudahlah. Sebenernya saia mengharap banget kalau ada yang mau review. Bukan ffn user pun tak masalah. Dan..**

**ahaduh saia jadi malu, ini pertama kalinya saia publish fic ke grup ini... (plak!)**

**Ja nee~**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
